


I wanna be somebody to someone (to you)

by jesmacallans



Series: Sanvers AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Maggie goes to New York to fix things with Alex.(this won't make any sense if you haven't read my Sanvers AU, so please read it here: https://twitter.com/chylerslight/status/1031909551325503488)





	I wanna be somebody to someone (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will like it :)

Maggie's nervously waiting, her hands shaking. She's standing in one of the hallways of the venue, where the last concert of the band just ended. Suddenly, a burly man walks to her. Right, that's probably the band's security who's going to escort her to Kara. The man gestures for her to follow him. So, she does.

The security knocks on one of the many doors. It immediately opens, revealing Kara with a big smile on her face. "Maggie! You're here!" Maggie can't even get a word out before Kara's hugging her tight. "So glad you decided to come." The blonde says, while still hugging her. "I just wanted to see Alex." Maggie said.

Suddenly, Lena pops her head out of the door. "Kara, sweetheart, let the poor girl breathe." Kara immediately let her go. "Sorry, I just like giving hugs. Alex is in the dressing room there." She says and points to one of the doors further down the hallway. "Nice to see you again, Maggie." Says Lena, before pulling the enthusiastic blonde back into the room and closing the door.

Maggie closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Then she walks and knocks on the door. She holds her breath when, after a few seconds, the door slowly opens. "Maggie?" Alex says, surprise in her tone. "Can I come in?" The red-haired woman looks at her, clearly doubting whether it'd be a good idea. But then Alex makes up her mind. She steps aside and gestures for Maggie to come in. The brown-haired woman lets out a relieved sigh, before walking into the room.

Alex closes the door and sits down on one of the benches. She looks at the floor, biting her lip. She waits and waits until Maggie finally says something. "Don't you have anything to say to me?" The other woman says while fidgeting with her hands. "Maybe a, 'sorry Maggie' or an explanation on why you've been ignoring me?" The redhead is still looking at the floor. "Alex, please. At least look at me." Maggie says, a frown visible on her face.

"I'm sorry." Alex finally mumbles. Maggie's not satisfied with that answer. She moves to sit next to the woman on the bench. "You can tell me anything. I'm here." Then, Alex finally really looks at Maggie. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have ignored you. That was wrong of me. You don't deserve that." The red-haired woman says.

Confusion is visible on Maggie's face. "But why? Is it something that I did? Have I done something wrong?" She says. Alex immediately shakes her head. "No, no, no, Maggie, it's not your fault, okay? Don't- Don't ever think that. Ever. It's me, not you." The red-haired woman says, with regret in her eyes. “Please just tell me Alex.” Maggie says, almost begging. She just has to know what’s wrong. Alex lets out a deep sigh. “Look, when I first met you at the concert I didn’t expect to fall for you so quickly. I mean- we literally talked for 5 minutes and I just felt that connection, you know? I’ve never felt that before. So I thought it’d be a good idea to see you again and get breakfast together that Sunday. But I realize now, it shouldn’t have happened.” She says while shaking her head slightly. “What changed?” Says the brown-haired woman with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“That article. It made me realize that you deserve so much better than me, Maggie. I just like you so much. You’re so- you’re smart and you’re- you’re tough and you’re just beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” Alex takes a deep breath and continues. “But, I know this can’t happen. Like I said, you deserve better. The fans, they are and always will be a big part of my life. If you’re with me, you’d never have privacy again. And I don’t want that for you, Maggie.”

“Do I get to decide what I want? I want you. I know, we don’t know each other that well yet. But that connection you felt? I feel it too, Alex.” The brown-haired woman moves a little closer and puts her hand on Alex’s hand. “We’ve only just started this, you and me. But I already know that I like you, too. And I want to be with you. I want to get to know you. Because you, Alex Danvers, are so interesting to me. And you’re beautiful and sweet too. I don’t care about not having privacy, to always be in the public eye, if it means I get to have you. Please, just- give us a chance, okay?”

Alex worries her lip in between her teeth while grabbing Maggie’s hand. But then she starts nodding her head, looking at the brown-haired woman with a sly smile on her face. “Well, at least our verbal communication is off to a great start.” Alex then says, with a sarcastic tone. A big smile breaks out on Maggie’s face, her big dimples showing. The short-haired woman moves her hand to Maggie’s left cheek, caressing her cheek, while moving closer. She rests her head against the other woman’s. Their lips so close. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Alex asks, her eyes never leaving Maggie’s lips. The latter nods, and Alex presses her lips to Maggie’s. They kiss eachother, long and soft, enjoying being together, finally.

Maggie moves and breaks the kiss. “Wow.” She says, completely breathless. “I’ve been wanting to do that.” The redhead says, a dopey smile on her face. “I know. Me too. Thank you for giving us, me, a chance.” The smaller woman says, leans in again and kisses Alex again, putting her hands on Alex’s neck and her cheek. “Just promise me, we’ll go slow right? Small steps?” Maggie says as soon as they break the kiss. “I promise. Small steps.” Alex says, embracing Maggie and hugging her tight.

“Thank you for not giving up on me.” She whispers. “Of course,” The brown-haired woman whispers back, moving back again and looking at Alex. She grabs the woman’s hand. “So, Alex Danvers, will you go on a date with me?” Maggie grins, standing up while still holding onto Alex’s hand. Alex smiles. “Of course, Maggie Sawyer. Let’s go.”


End file.
